Kiaras Having Cubs, and a Meerkat?
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Kiara accidently eats Timon. Part 3 of this Timon gets eaten thing I do -complete-
1. Chapter 1

**Be sure to read "Journey to the Center of Shenzi" and Through the Insides of Ed"**

* * *

><p>It was another regular day in the Pridelands. Timon and Pumbaa had gone out for a walk today, and of course search for some bug as well.<p>

Also joning them on this walk were Kovu and Kiara, who were also looking for some grub. Mostly for Kiara though

You see only about a two weeks ago Kirar and Kovu had found out that Kiara was pregnant. And of course she and Kovu had to fill the little tummies Kiara now had in her tummy.

"Oh Kovu it feels s magical," Kirara said I wish you could feel it,"

"Just as long as I'm nt the one giving birth," Kovu joked

Yet all silliness aside Kovu found that Kirar looked more beautiful pregnant, sure she hadn't begun to bulge yet. Yet she had the special glow expecting lions had.

"Huh! Look!" Timon said halting everyone

"What is it Timon?" Pumbaa asked

"That!" Timon said pointing at a tree, and up in the tree was the biggest, most delicuos looking bug Timon had ever seen in his life

"I'm gonna get the bug," Timon said hopping off Pumbaa and going to climb the tree

Kirara, Kovu, and Pumbaa watched on

A short moment later Timon was on the branch were the bug was

"Come to papa," Timon said as he lept at the bug. Sadly it flew off and Timon hit the branch with a splat

"No!" Timon said

"Hurry Timon grab it," Pumbaa cried

"You can do it," Kiara said

Timon got up and made another jump for the bug, sadly he missed again. Yet worse than that, he was now falling to the ground

"Ah!" Timon cried

Kiara gasped, yet that one gasp, that one little opening of her mouth caused Timon to fall into her mouth.

Kirara started chocking

"Don't worry guys I'm here," Kovu said giving Kiara a good tap on the back, which he though would cause he to cough up Timon.

Sadly all it did was cause Kiara o swallow Timon

"NOT AGAIN!" Timon cried as he hit the bottom of Kiaras stomach

"Oh my gosh!" Kirara cred "I ate Timon!"

"Timon!" Pumbaa cried to Kiraras stomach "Timon are you alright!"

"I'm fine Pumbaa," Timon said inside Kirara "All I have to do is climb up her..."

Just then Timon got absorbed into Kiaras insides

"Oh cramp," Kiara said

"Timon! Timon!" Pumbaa said worried

"Relax Pumbaa," Timon said a few moments later "I'm in Kiaras womb,"

"You're in Kiraras womb?" Pumbaa repeated

"My womb!" Kiara said

"Ya, congrats on the twins," Timon said

"Twins?" Kiara said

"How are you not freaking out about this?" Kovu asked

"I'm used to it," Timon said

"What?" everyone else said confussed

"Let me explian," Timon said as he told his stories of When Shenzi and Ed ate him.

"Boy my dads going to freak out about this," Kiara said

"That'll be an understaement," Kovu said

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"And that's the whole story," Timon said ending his tales of being eaten by hyenas

"So you could just climb out of me right?" Kiara said

"Ya I could," Timon said "If your cub wasn't holding me like I'm a stuffed animal in here,"

Apprently one of Kiaras cubs had done such a thing to Timon, now trapping him.

"Can't you break free?" Pumbaa said

"But what if he hurts the cubs?" Kovu said "They could have birth defects,"

"Guess I'm really am getting out the back door this time," Timon sighed

"We should go break the news to my dad," Kiara said

"This'll be a wild ride Kovu said wondering how Simba and Nala would react to all this

* * *

><p>Simba, Nala, and Vitani who was also there at the moment were speechless after hearing Kiaras story.<p>

"And so we just have to wait until my due date and I'll birth Timon out," Kiara said

The tree lion were still speechless, not knowing what to make of this unusual turn of events

"Oh by the way Kiara," Timon said from inside her "You're having a boy and a girl. The boy looks like you, the girl looks like Kovu,"

"Huh really?" Kiara said

"What'd he say?" Kovu said

Kiara repeted what Timon had said about their cubs

"Awwww," Kovu said nuzzling Kiara

"Okay," Simba managed to say "This is all incredibly nuts,"

"Ya I'm going to be an aunt to a nephew, a niece, and Timon," Vitani joked

Nala gave a crude look at her, this was no time for jokes

"Well theirs nothing we can do," Simba said "Except wait for her due date,"

Kiaras stomach growled

"Oh we never got breakfast," Kiara said

"Great more prechewd meat," Timon said sarcestically

With that Kovu and Kiara went back out to get breakfast

"In all the time I've known Tmon and Pumbaa, this is the strangest thing Timon has gotten himself into.

"Literaly into," Nala said

* * *

><p><strong>More comedy to come l8ter<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks went by, and Kiara grew. Which meant her cubs were growing to.

In fact they were kicking now.

"Ah. Oof. Ouch. Yeow!" Timon said getting beaten up by Kiaras cubs. "And I thought Shenzi having twins was rough,"

One of the cubs pounced on Timon

"Oof," Kiara said sitting down and rubbing her big tummy

"Timon are you alright?" she said

"I'm getting crushed under your cubs after we slid down your gut," Timon said "Get up, quick,"

"Sorry," Kiara said getting up again "Better?"

"Ye..." the cubs pounced on Timon again

"You're going to have some very fiesty cuds Kiara!" Timon cried

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in anther part of the Pridelands<p>

Pumbaa was once again upset that he couldn't play with his bestest best buddy

He tried asking Zazu again. Zazu flew off like mad

"Now I've got nobody to play with, or eat bugs with," Pumbaa sobbed

Just then Vitani noticing the warthog sad walked over to him

"What's wrong Pumbaa?" the lioness

"I'm just upset that I can't play with Timon for a few months,"Pumbaa said

"Oh," Vitani said still seeing how sad Pumbaa was "Well, I coud play with you a bit,"

"Really?" Pumbaa said

"Sure," Vitani said

"Great," Pumbaa said "How about we play bowling for buzzerds?"

"Say what?" Vitani said

* * *

><p>Back with Kiara and Timon<p>

The cubs were still playing with Timon

"Geez this is way worse then when Shenzi was becomig a mama," Timon said

"Ma ma?" The girl cub said

"Mama?" the boy cub said

"Now you two can both say mama?" Timon said half suprised. This had happened before with Shenzi's pup.

"Mama mama mama mama," the cubs happily said

Just then Kovu was coming back from his hunt

"Kiara I got you some zebra," Kovu said

"Kovu pu your ear to my tummy," Kiara said

"Are they kicking again?" Kovu said

"No," Kiara said "They're talking,"

"What?" Kovu said

"Timon taught then to say mama," Kiara said

Kovu thought Kiara and Timon were playing a joke on him, but he decided to go with it anyway

"Okay," said Kovu as he put his ear next to Kiaras belly. Expecting to hear Tmon. Yet instead he heard the happy cries of the cubs inside her.

"Oh my gosh!" Kovu said "I gotta tell your parent about this. It's amazing!"

Soon enough Simba and Nala were listening t Kiaras cubs in her tummy

"Bless the great kings of the past," Nala said

"Timon you're helping my daughters cubs become genuses," Simba said

* * *

><p>Back with Pumbaa and Vitani. The warthog and lioness duo had accidently angered the buzzards and now they were chasing them<p>

"Is this how you and Timon have fun?" Vitani cried

"It usallsy dosen't end up this badly Pumbaa said as they ran faster

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Kiara was halfway done, her gut was incredibly lagre now.

Not to mention that her cubs were still kicking around a whole lot inside her. And of course playing with Timon a lot to.

Timon tried escaping her womb and exiing through her mouth few times, yet her cubs stopped him everytime.

"When did I become a volleyball?" Timon said as the cubs tossed him back and forth inside Kiara

"Oof," Kiara said feeling the cubs play around with Timon "Now now cubs. Uncle Timon is not a toy,"

Kiara rubbed her belly

"Mama," the cubs said again

"Yes I'm your mama," Kiara said rubbing her belly more

"I'm back," Kovu said coming over with a wilderbeast leg

"Dada," the cubs said

"Kovu they said dada again," Kiara said

"Timon thank you for teaching are cubs to talk," Kovu said to his mates gut.

"Lunchtime cubs," Kiara said as she took a bite of the wilderbeast.

"Man I miss bugs," Timon said "I'll be glad to eat bgs again and not already eaten meat.

"Boy Kara are cubs are really growing," ovu said looking at her big belly

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT?" Kiara said having a mood swing

"No I..." Kovu said

"Oh I'm sorry Kovu," Kiara sobbed "It's these mood swings

Just then Kiara was really happy "But if I've having mood swings that means that my pregnacy is going good right?"

"Uh..." Kovu said

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Vitani and Pumbaa were running away from a herd of rhinos

"Why did you think messing with rhinos would be a smart idea?" Vitani cried

"Zazu said the same thing way back when," Pumbaa said

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know<strong>

**Kiara gives birth in the next chap**

**l8ter**


	5. Chapter 5

Kiara was nearing her due date now.

"Don't worry Timon you'll be out soon" Kiara sai to her now huge gut

"Finally!" Timon said releaved "I don't think I culd take much more of this,"

Just then one of the cubs kicked him

"Ouch," Timon said

"And when you're out, we'll go find a big pile of bugs," Pumbaa said

"And I can stop being you play bud," Vitani thought

"I've been wishing I could eat bugs again for a long tie," Timon said

Wish granted

Just then Kiaras water broke. The lioness fell to the ground in pain "Kovu they're coming!" Kiara cried

"THEY'RE COMING!" Kovu freaked out

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Kiara<p>

"Whee!" the cubs said as they and Timon basically got flushed into Kiaras birth canal

"I'm think I'm gonna be sick," Timon said almost barfing

* * *

><p>"AH!" Kiara cried in pain more<p>

Vitani had gotten Simba and Nala

"Okay Kiara," Nala said "We pratcied for this. Just breath, and PUSH!

Just then a scream so loud that the hyena trio could hear it was unleashed from Kiara

* * *

><p>Meanwwhile in the Outlands<p>

"Ed did you just hear something?" Banzai asked

Ed said something

"You didn't," Banzai said "Eh I must've imagined it,"

* * *

><p>Back in the Pridelands<p>

Kiaras two beautiful cubs were now born. And Timon has also been reborn.

"Ew I'm covered in blood," Timon said

Kovu and Kiara nuzzled eachother, and the other lions went to see the future heirs of the Pridelands

"So Timon you want to go get thoe bugs?" Pumbaa said

"No Pumbaa," Timon said "I want to take a bath, then go visit Ma and Unlce Max. A vistit. I need a vacation from getting eaten."

"Okay," PUmbaa said

And so Tion and Pumbaa went to go visit Ma and Uncle Max at their old oasis home.

"Ah this is better," Timon said relaxed

Yet just then the hyena trio came and Shenzi ate Timon again...Just kidding (LOL)

**The End**


End file.
